Bishoujo Senshi Miko!
by Uchiha B
Summary: Life simply never gave Higurashi Kagome a break as she finds herself pulled into another war in the modern era this time around. Just what are the Sailor Guardians, the Dark Kingdom, and the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou? "Another Shikon? Great..." IY/Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, Shitennou x Kagome
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Continue?

* * *

_'Where are they coming from?'_

Kagome frowned, flinging off the excess blood from the blade of her sword as the dark entity she had just slain dissolved in glittering ash, _'They are like Youkai, but aren't at the same time.'_

"Another Sailor Guardian?!"

The unfamiliar male voice had Kagome immediately turning around and she drew her sword in front of her in a protective position, "Who are you?" She asked in a calm, detached voice as she stared at the man with her cool blue eyes.

The man frowned at her and uncrossed his arms from his chest, "You are different from the other Sailor Guardians." He stated and she raised a brow at him in response.

"What the hell is a 'Sailor Guardian'?" Kagome asked and watched with a vague disinterest as the man blinked his blue eyes seemingly with shock.

"You are not a Sailor Guardian!?" He asked in disbelief and honestly seemed taken back when she shook her head in return, "Then how you possess the power to destroy my Youma!?"

"Is that what they are called?" Kagome's stance hardened and her frown deepened into a glare, "Your damn 'Youma' are interrupting my precious sleep time! I'm starting to fall behind in classes again because I'm up all night slaying these 'Youma' of yours!"

The man seemed momentarily stunned at her outburst before he allowed an arrogant smirk to rest on his rather handsome face, "I care not for your worries! I, Jadeite of the Dark Kingdom, _will _find the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou before anyone else!"

_'What is he talking about?' _Kagome wondered for a second before pushing it out of her mind, "If you insist on disturbing the peace of Tokyo, then I, Higurashi Kagome of the House of the Moon, will stop you at any means necessary." She smirked, mocking his own words.

He simply sneered at her before disappearing in a dark shadow just as quickly as he had come and Kagome finally let out a wary sigh as she sheathed her sword at the cease of a threat.

_'Sesshoumaru won't be happy about this...'_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"How pathetic, Jadeite."

The blond male immediately looked up, glaring heatedly when he was met with a pair of sadistically amused eyes, "You were watching me, Nephrite?!"

"To have your Youma defeated by a mere human woman-child, not even a Sailor Guardian!" Nephrite snickered, smirking arrogantly when Jadeite's glare deepened in response.

"That girl was... unusual," Jadeite admitted, frowning at the thought of those cool blue eyes of hers, "She possessed a completely different power than that of the Sailor Guardians," He glanced over to his older comrade, "Have you heard of the House of the Moon?"

Nephrite's arrogance quickly faded away and was replaced by stoic expression, "No," He answered, his brows furrowing, "Perhaps it is associated with that wretched Sailor Moon?" He questioned out loud, though received no answer.

"Do you think Queen Beryl will know of it?" Jadeite wondered, almost sighing at the thought. He didn't want to face his Queen so soon after an apparent failure on his part.

"Perhaps you can force it out of that woman-child," Nephrite smirked once more, "She seemed quite concerned for that human city. Force her out with more of your Youma and analyze that unusual power of hers."

"Feeling generous with advice today, Nephrite?" Jadeite sneered a bit, though he did think it was a good enough idea to draw that strange girl out.

"Anything to help a fellow King of the Dark Kingdom," Nephrite drawled before leaving Jadeite on his own to plan, "I shall have fun watching you toy with that woman-child."

Jadeite smirked, already coming up with a few plans in order to deal with those pesky Sailor Guardians and that unusual girl, though he found something rather strange.

Those blue eyes of hers would not leave his mind...


End file.
